The Siren
by KisandraWesker
Summary: The revised edition of my first Siren fanfic, this time with a different character. Full summary inside!
1. The ocean dweller

The Siren

Ritsuka Koya was a regular twenty year old girl and everything seemed normal, right? WRONG-O!! She's the 'guinea pig' of a science experiment and is transformed into a siren-like creature who can manipulate water. She's meets the Deadman one day and something grows in both of them...

--------------------------

Ch 1 - the ocean dweller

Silence pressed on the webbed ears of twenty old Ritsuka Koya as she swam near the ocean floor. Her slightly webbed hands and feet propelled her through the water, her brown and turquoise mid-back hair flowing behind her. She got to a huge drop off and sat down on a boulder almost buried under the sand as if she would on land. She stared out to the open ocean ahead of her and the sunlight reflecting the rays' light.

She looked down with her light blue eyes and saw a huge, slender form swimming slightly from side to side. Ritsuka instantly knew what it was... the great white shark that prowled the lower ocean bottom. She knew better than to be on her territory, especially when she was near giving birth to her shark pups. She could only watch as one by one, the pups came. On instinct, they knew to leave because if they don't get away, they will be on their mother's menu. Ritsuka got out of the way as a few of the pups swam up to the cliff and out of sight.

Ritsuka smiled a little and swam back to her own territory and watched from afar as the shark pups fed off from a school of fish. She saw a fish trying to get away and quickly snatched it by the tail and thanks to her nails, she managed to hold on. The frantic swimming of the fish attracted one of the shark pups. Ritsuka held it out to the pup as it came toward her. Ritsuka let go and the pup gulped it down in a flash.

The pup somehow it could trust this strange creature so it led her to its other siblings. Ritsuka sat and watched as the pups finished their meals. The shark pups swam around her, sensing also they could trust her so she led them to the sunken merchant ship from years ago with the pups by her side. She found it and the sharks went inside, and instantly started looking around for more food. Ritsuka hovered outside as the sharks looked around curiously. Over the years she had been swimming in this part of the Atlantic, she had a fascination with sharks and now, these pups trusted her!

When she was sixteen, her parents were killed by these men in black and she was instantly made a guinea pig. Different needles were stuck in her, one making her scream in pain as her body contorted into what it is now. One day, she made a break for it and never looked back. Ever since, she's been in hiding. Finally, the shark pups came out and they swam back to the shelf. She swam the orange and red glow of the sunset and she had to back to the sunken Titanic she called 'home'. Ritsuka petted each of them before heading inside.

The sharks swam outside, guarding her home. Ritsuka went to a room where the bed was still intact and a slightly cracked mirror. She stretched out and lies down gently and fell asleep to the soothing rock of the ocean current, her gills on the sides of her neck opening and shutting with each breath taken. The next morning, Ritsuka awoke and met up with her pets, who greeted her by swimming in a circle around her. She smiled and swam to the coral shelf, the pups behind her. Then, the pups smelled blood and swam a little faster and Ritsuka followed. Then, she saw a huge fish with a bite mark on its dorsal side. The sharks circled around it before they dived at it, all each getting a bite until there was nothing but a skeleton and its head intacted.

Ritsuka had counted three seconds before that fish was gone. Then, she saw the shadow of a boat pass by slowly. Most likely a tourist ship... wait! Tourist ship?! Ritsuka knew she was in trouble if she was spotted, so she rounded up the pups and swam away quickly away from the Titanic, knowing that was a definite attraction for tourists. Then, they saw the little sub full of tourists make their way to Titanic. She heaved a sigh of relief and she swam to her usual spot at the shelf. Sunset came again and the ship was gone. She and the pups swam close to Myrtle Beach, the pups looking for anything almost dead. Then, Ritsuka heard a bus pull up somewhere. She poked her head above the surface and saw a blue and white bus with the word Smackdown! on the side. While swimming in the ocean, she heard bits and pieces of WWE, Smackdown in particular. She smiled when the memories came back. She ducked back underwater and swam near a cliff near the beach, hiding herself.

The bus doors opened and out piled the Smackdown roster.

"What a bus ride... my butt's hurtin'," said Edge.

"We didn't need to know that, idiot," growled Triple H.

"Will you two both shut up?" snapped Chris Jericho.

"Sorry, you 'hypocrite'. Nobody rang your buzzer," quipped back R-Truth.

"Shut your mouth, street boy!" shouted Chris.

"ENOUGH!" roared Undertaker and Kane, getting fed up with the fighting.

They silenced, not wanting to anger the BOD. They grabbed their bags and headed into the stadium. Ritsuka saw the stadium they were heading to and grinned. The stadium had a huge pool underneath the suspended ring. The ring hung three feet. There was also room enough for superstars to land in the pool if they should get knocked out of the ring. The image of Chris Jericho and Edge falling in made her giggle. She ducked back underwater and bade farewell to the pups, which the pups returned by rubbing up against her nearly invisible scales, even though she didn't bleed. Even though tears would blend in with the ocean, she felt like she was crying. She loved the pups. With her last goodbye, she swam into the hidden underwater tunnel, leading to the pool. The tunnels in the arena were ten feet in diameter, big enough for her to swim through. Ritsuka made it to the pool, which were twenty feet wide and thirty feet deep.

She surfaced cautiously; looking around to make sure no one was there. She looked around and saw the size of the inside. It was the size of the Ben Griffin Jr. Stadium in Gainesville, Florida! She heard talking and she ducked back underwater, just as the gang came in from backstage.

"Dude! This is huge!" commented Jeff Hardy.

"No kidding'. This is at least the size of the Gainesville stadium in Florida. Probably seats over ninety thousand people easy," Triple H estimated.

"I'm going to have some fun here," Edge said with a smirk.

"I so agree, my friend," said CM Punk, high fiving him.

"...LAST ONE IN IS A LOSER!" Jeff said, rushing backstage to change. The others tailed after him, leaving the BOD near the black guardrail, shaking their heads before heading backstage calmly. As Kane disappeared backstage, Taker heard a splash and whipped around, but saw nothing. He eyed the pool with suspicion before following his little brother. Moments later, the boys except Taker and Kane, still dressed, jumped into the pool, whooping and hollering. Ritsuka hid in the tunnel as the boys came in.

"Dude, this is like bathwater," sighed Jeff.

"Oh yea... I hope we can stay and make this our HQ," Edge hoped.

"That would be nice if Vince would let us," Triple H said, propping his elbows behind him on the edge.

Jeff lay back near the edge, humming a song.

"Whatcha hummin'?" asked R-Truth. Jeff smiled before he sang

_You don't how you met me and don't know why_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye_

_All you know is when I'm with you I make you free_

_And swim through your veins like a fish I sea I'm singing_

_Follow me and everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night _

_And if you want to leave, then I can guarantee _

_You won't find nobody else like me_

The boys in the pool started moving to Jeff singing as he continued:

_And I worry 'bout the ring you wear_

_Cause as long as no one knows_

_That nobody can care_

_Your feeling guilty_

_And I'm well aware_

_But you don't look ashamed _

_And baby I'm not scared I'm singing_

_Follow me and everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you want to leave, then I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

Ritsuka whistled along to the song, knowing it very well. Then, Jeff continued once more.

_Won't give you money_

_I can't give you the sky_

_It's better off if you don't ask why_

_I'm not the reason that you go stray_

_We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay_

As Jeff sang, Ritsuka joined along.

(Ritsuka and Jeff)

_Follow me and everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night and if you want to leave_

_Then I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

(Jeff)

_You don't know how you met me and don't know why_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye_

_All you know is when I'm with you I make you free_

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_

_I'm singing…_

(Ritsuka and Jeff)

_Follow me and everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you want to leave then I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me!_

_Follow me and everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck in at night_

_And if you want to leave then I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me!_

_Follow me and everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you want to leave then I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody like me!_

The boys applauded as Jeff bowed his head briefly. Below, Ritsuka smiled.

--------------

I was listening to the song and I just HAD to put it in!

Review and see what you think!


	2. Darkness meets the ocean

**Ch 2**

**(still humming the song) Oops! Sorry peeps!**

**Here's the next chappie! Thank you Esha Napoleon and Souless666 for the reviews on this story, Crimson Night and others you reviewed! Luv ya! 3**

----------------------

Darkness meets the ocean

After their swim and Jeff's singing, the boys got out of the pool and made their way backstage to dry off. Little did Ritsuka knew, Taker was near the commentator table when she surfaced. She heard footsteps stop abruptly and a brief gasp of surprise. She whipped around and found herself face to face with the Undertaker. She made to dive back underwater and swim away, but something told her not to. He knelt near the edge, getting a good look at her contorted body.

"What...what happened to you?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she replied.

He sat down near the edge, cross legged. "Try me," he said simply.

So Ritsuka told her story about how her parents were killed and became an instant guinea pig for a science experiment and somehow contorted her body and her internal functions into what it is now. But, she's grown used to it and she was able to see things only to be seen with submarines. Also, she made the sunken Titanic her home.

"...I see. Finding sanctuary in the vast sea has served you well. Four years and you haven't been found by the ones who did this. Impressive," he said, very impressed though he didn't let down his expressionless mask.

"I sometimes find it lonesome. If I venture to the surface and try to talk to someone, they'll take one look at me and think money and use me as an attraction to get it. That's why I don't come up very often from that fear alone. I mean, look at me... this wasn't supposed to happen to me. I had a life... now it's gone," she replied sadly.

"Sometimes... fate can be a blessing in disguise. Think of it. You get turned into an experiment and yet, you slipped away and haven't been recaptured for four years. Tell me that's not a blessing," he explained.

"...If you put that way, then yea... I guess there is a reason I was turned into what I've become. Thank you," she said, giving him a small smile.

He nodded in return and went backstage. Ritsuka pondered on Taker's words. Like he said, fate sometimes CAN be a blessing. You just gotta to know how to exploit it and use it to your advantage. Thinking of this relaxed Ritsuka as she slipped back under and laid in the tunnel and fell asleep. Then, she felt something brush against her scales. She woke up and saw... one of her shark pups! Ritsuka gasped in surprise and petted him, feeling her eyes sting with invisible tears. The shark pup circled around, as if asking to follow. She looked up at the surface, then followed her friend. She came to the open ocean once more and was met by the four other pups, all grown a little. They rubbed against her as if saying 'We missed you'.

"I missed you, too," she replied. The pups swam away a little, then back to her, then out again, as if saying 'Follow us! Hurry!' Ritsuka immediately followed and as she came to the place she called home, she gasped in shock as she saw her home being torn into two and hoisted on strong chains!

"No one takes away my home! Find the great white pack and bring them here!" Ritsuka ordered and the pups did just that, quickly swimming away.

Back at the stadium, the others were watching the news as they saw a huge carrier with two chain pulleys on each side in the water, preparing to hoist up the Titanic.

"There's no way! Ship's too freakin' huge!" exclaimed Edge.

Undertaker, then, remembered about Titanic being Ritsuka's home when she told her tale.

"She's going to lose her home... only a miracle can save it now," he thought.

Back at the Titanic, she saw the shark pups bring the great white sharks. She swam to each of the chains and the sharks bit down hard where she once hovered. But Ritsuka knew then, they won't be enough. Then, as if someone answered her prayer, tiger sharks, bull sharks and hammerheads came to her aid, knowing that it was another hunting ground to them on certain seasons and was not letting go without a fight. They joined the great whites and bit down, adding their power. Ritsuka could only pray it was enough. Then, to her surprise, the chains began to give away under the raw power. Ritsuka suddenly remembered about her next power she discovered while she lived here... water manipulation.

"It's time I took back my home!" she said, kneeling down on the bottom in prayer. The water was calm on the surface and as the hoisting began, the waves began to get rough.

"Wha...what's going on! Nothing said about rough weather!" one of the men said.

"Hurry it up, then! We don't want to lose it!" shouted the captain.

Back at the stadium, the boys saw what was happening.

"The heck? No one said--"

"We know!" the boys shouted.

"Ritsuka... are you doing this?" Undertaker thought as he gazed at the TV in the cafeteria.

Back with the siren, she was still in prayer as the currents got rougher. Finally, the sharks broke the chains and the Titanic was released. Ritsuka continued to push the ship off course so when the waves stop, the ship would be in a different spot. The shadow of the carrier passed over until it was twenty miles west. Ritsuka ceased and floated there, wiped out. The other sharks swam away, leaving the pups to help her. They helped back to the tunnel, where she laid to rest for a bit. She thanked them and they swam away once more. She pushed herself through and out to the pool, where she floated halfway between the surface and the bottom.

Back in the cafeteria, as the others stared in awe at what happened, Undertaker snuck away and saw the siren, eyes closed with a peaceful look. He knelt down next to the edge and splashed a few times, finally waking her up and she saw Taker. She swam to the surface, using the last of her strength before resting her head on her arms at the edge, panting.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y...Yea. I just...I just had to..." she couldn't finish for weariness took over her.

"...I saw what happened to the carrier. Where is it now?" Taker asked.

"...Ten miles off the coast... I had to do it... that was my home... they tried to take away my home," she panted slightly, now looking up.

Taker nodded in understanding, letting a little bit of concern slip through his mask. Ritsuka gave it her all to defend her home from being demolished and whisked away. They heard footsteps coming and someone calling his name. Ritsuka slid back into the water and sunk to the bottom to rest. Undertaker quickly stood up as his brother appeared.

"What are doing out here?" Kane asked.

"I thought I saw something. Turned out to be nothing," he quickly lied.

"Whatever. A few of us and I are going out to eat. Want to join us?" Kane asked.

"I'll decline this time. You go ahead," Taker replied.

Kane shrugged and disappeared backstage once more. Once he vanished, he sat near the edge, staring down as Ritsuka rested at the bottom. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around and rested his head. At seven, Ritsuka finally woke up and swam up. She saw Taker's head buried and presumed him asleep. But, upon hearing a splash when she surfaced, Taker woke up and saw her, smiling a little.

"I'm guessing your strength's back," he said.

Ritsuka nodded and swam back a little.

"Taker... were you always like this? You hardly talk to the others except your brother. No offense," she asked.

"... Some people can't be trusted. That I learned while I was here. They'll be your friends one moment and then... they'll hit you with a chair over and over again until you're unconscious. Take a look at the Hardys. They were inseperable... except one's career went sky high and the other... stayed the same. The result: Jealously and deception. Matt ended up betraying Jeff. And that was the end of the Hardy Boys. Sad, isn't it?" Taker replied solemnly.

"That's horrible... how can Matt do that? That's his brother!" Ritsuka cried.

"Like I said, Matt got jealous of his younger brother's career so he tried to end it so it'll be only him that the spotlight's on him," Taker said.

"What a jerk! It makes me want to drown him the next time I see him! Gaah!" Ritsuka said angerly.

"It's in the past now. Jeff's put it behind him. He's got his mind on other things. It's no use getting mad now," Taker said.

"How can Jeff just put it behind him? I think he needs to teach Matt a lesson he'll never forget!" she said, clenching her webbed fists.

"It's Jeff's problem. Don't get mad over something that doesn't concern you," Taker said.

Ritsuka finally calmed down and sighed in defeat, nodding.

"I better go. Raw's having a 3-For-All edition tonight and they need to get ready. I suggest you stay low until it's over," he added, getting up.

Ritsuka waved goodbye and dove back underwater and hid in the tunnel. She still thought about Jeff's ordeal with Matt's betrayal, making her sad and angry again at the same time. She sighed. Just thinking of the things Jeff went through just... Her thoughts were interrupted as Jeff dove into the pool. She smiled up at him.

"I guess he needs to calm his nerves. I mean, all three brands coming together for this one night? I would be nervous, too. This is a big night. I hope Jeff gets his place as #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. He deserves it after all he's been through," she thought.

With Jeff, he just floated there, eyes closed and heaving a sigh. Indeed, this is going to be a BIG night for the young Hardy. He just prayed that Matt doesn't screw up his chances to get back what belonged to him in the first before CM Punk ruined it. He heard someone call his name and looked up. It was Morrison.

"You alright, man?" he asked.

"Yea. Just nerves," Jeff replied, swimming to the edge and heaving himself out.

"Oh yea. Aren't you in a match tonight?" Morrison asked.

"I'll have to look. Come on, let's go," Jeff said, after drying himself off and heading backstage.

Below, Ritsuka smiled. It's good to see Jeff still has friends.

"Go get him, Enigma," she thought.

------------------------

Well, tonight is a special edition of RAW...

**THE 3-FOR-ALL!!!!!! GO JEFF HARDY!!!!!**

**Review please!**


	3. Stormy night

Ch 3

With the Raw event approaching, can Ritsuka keep her presence unnoticed?

Let's get to it!

---------------------

Stormy night

Ritsuka bobbed her head to the RAW theme song as the song blared out. She sat in the tunnel, eagerly waiting for the event to start. From backstage, Taker watched as the others got ready. Jeff was in a triple threat match for Punk's championship. Cena and Triple H were in a Fatal Four Way against Orton and Big Show. Triple H had business to finish with the Viper who almost cost his friend, Batista, the WWE championship. Cena had to settle the score with Big Show, who didn't want to let his loss at Extreme Rules go that easily. But, with Vicki gone, who was going to be Raw GM? Ritsuka was crossing her fingers for the Nature Boy Ric Flair to take her place. She heard the roar of the crowd and imagined what it would be like to compete in the ring in front of thousands of people. She turned her attention to the event as it started.

"This first match is for the Intercontinental Championship!"

Ritsuka sat on edge as the match began with Rey and Jericho going at it. Rey gained the upper hand in the match and near the end, Jericho twisted the mask around, blinding the luchador, allowing him to get the Codebreaker and getting the one, two, three. Ritsuka pounding her fist against the tunnel, angry.

"Gaah! That cheater! He doesn't deserve the win!" she growled. Then, as she looked around, she saw a water tunnel heading towards backstage underneath the stands.

"I hope I can find Taker," she added, taking the route.

She swam her way through, making sure no one saw her. She stopped when two superstars made their way down the hallways and then, started out again. She looked in different portholes and finally, she found the Deadman's room. She immediately hid when she saw Kane in there with him.

"... Randy... damn. What a snake," Kane growled.

"Not to mention he punted Ric... unforgivable," Undertaker added.

"Well, no use getting mad. Look, I'll see you later," Kane said, leaving, shutting the door.

Once he was gone, Ritsuka knocked on the glass, getting Taker's attention. Taker turned around to see her.

"What are you doing here? You're going to get caught!" he said.

Ritsuka found a hatch, opened it and poked her head out.

"Relax, I was really careful. Did you see the last match? Jericho's a jerk!" she replied.

"He's been like this ever since the feud with Shawn. He thinks he owns everything. He thinks he's the IT. Let him say what he wants. One day, it'll catch up and bite him back. Let him rant," Taker said.

Ritsuka sighed. Then, she felt something disturbing the currents.

"What is it?" he asked.

"... Something's wrong," she replied, diving back into the tunnel.

Taker grabbed his coat and hat and followed her to the outside. A storm was brewing and the waves near the coast were getting nasty. He saw a figure jump in and out of the water and hurried over.

"Something's causing this! I gotta find out what!" Ritsuka shouted over the gusty winds.

"You think it's the ones who you escaped from?" Taker asked.

"I think so! I'm going!" Ritsuka said.

"Wait!" Taker called out. Ritsuka turned around.

"... I'm going with you," he added.

"You can't stand the waves! It's too dangerous!" Ritsuka said.

"I don't care! I'm going!" Taker argued, diving in afterwards.

Two of the shark pups swam and Ritsuka grabbed onto the first one.

"Grab on!" Ritsuka said.

Taker was hesitant, but grabbed onto the second and they were off at top speed. They got twenty miles off the coast when they saw a cave in the distant with a beam shooting from the top.

"I knew it! I knew it was them! They're trying to drag me in," Ritsuka said.

"I feel a pull-in from the currents. I guess we gotta hurry," Taker said.

As they got closer to the base, the waves grew more calmer until they neared the base, where the waves were the most calm. The shark pups swam away, leaving Ritsuka and Taker on a boulder to catch their breaths. Ritsuka looked around and saw a light underwater.

"Taker, stay here," Ritsuka said before diving underwater.

Taker laid on the boulder, still catching his breath. Several moments had passed and Ritsuka popped up.

"I saw what was going on. If those storms keep up, the ampi-theater will be in danger. The storm are capable of hurricane-like damage. Where's your brother?" she said.

"He said he was heading out with some... oh no... my brother's in danger," Taker gasped.

Ritsuka whistled high and clear and one of the shark pups came back.

"Listen, go back to the shore and get your brother back inside. I'll handle them myself," she added.

Taker didn't argue. He jumped back in and grabbed the dorsal fin.

"Be careful," he said before taking off.

Ritsuka snuck back into the base and swam through the tunnel and arrived inside a huge tank. There were scientists everywhere, most at computers and some writing. Ritsuka looked around and saw the machine that was controlling the storm outside. A mechanic shell surrounded a twenty foot hourglass with water cycling inside and a huge fan on the bottom of the glass doing the stirring.

"The storm is up to Category One damage, sir," said a female scientist.

"Good. Pump it up to Category Three," said the lead scientist and walked out of the room.

The scientists typed away, jacking up the storm gradually.

"Grrr... no one drowns my friends!" Ritsuka shouted, summoning a huge vortex of water.

The scientists scrambled to get out, but somehow, the door was jammed. Ritsuka, with a scream of rage, unleashed the vortex, sucking them inside. While it had them inside, the vortex destroyed the machines controlling the storm, shutting it off completely. Finally, the vortex released the now dead scientists and Ritsuka, with little strength left, swam back to the arena, the waves now calm and the sky was back to normal. She made it back to the pool and laid on the bottom, just as the Triple Threat was just beginning.

"... Good... I made it..." she panted.

With Taker, he didn't show it, but he was worried if Ritsuka made it. He hung out his wet clothes in the bathroom to drip dry. His hands were a little slick holding onto the shark pup's dorsal fin. He then turned his attention to the Triple Threat and saw Jeff Hardy repeatedly kick CM Punk's 'injured' knee. He knew he was faking it. As Jeff did his famous combo, he covered Edge, but was pulled out of the ring and slammed into the steel steps. Then, CM Punk rolled into the ring and got the one, two, three.

As Punk was celebrating, Teddy Long came out and told him that at the Bash, he and Jeff Hardy will go one-on-one for the championship! With Ritsuka, she smiled weakly before passing out. After RAW, Taker snuck to the pool and saw Ritsuka passed out at the bottom. In his eyes were concern and worry. Then, he saw Ritsuka open her eyes and swim to the surface.

"... They're gone," she said.

"That's good to know... are you ok?" Taker asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she replied, laying her head on her arms on the edge.

Taker sat near the edge, his arm resting on his knee.

"... I hope... my shark pups didn't scare you at first," Ritsuka said, looking up.

Taker shook his head no. "... I guess they're like your children... they take care of you, huh?"

Ritsuka nodded. "... They were... my first friends... ever since then... they stood by me wherever I went," she said.

Taker nodded in understanding, knowing what it felt like to be alone all the time. Then Ritsuka remembered a lullaby her mother taught her.

_Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo_

_Itsumade me hitotsu ni was narenakute_

_Yasashisa yori fukai basho de_

_Fureau no wa itami dake_

_Futari wo musunde kudasai_

_Bokura wa mou yume wo minai_

_Tomadoi nagara te wo totte_

_Zankoku na yoake no hou he_

_Arukidasu_

_Hontou no kotoba wa kitto _

_Hontou no sekai wa dokoka_

_Bokura no mukuchi no yoru ni_

_Hisonderu_

_Ima mo kitto_

_Sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to_

_Kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shirankute_

_Soredemo ima kimi to aeta_

_Yorokobi ni furuete iru_

_Kokoro wo sasaete kudasai_

_Bokura wa mou yume wo minai_

_Atatakai basho he nigenai_

_Zankoku na yoake wo kitto_

_Koete yuku_

_Akirameteta sono shizukesa_

_Hontou no kotoba wo kitto_

_Aishi kizutsuke au tame ni_

_Sagashidasu itsuka kitto_

_Setsuna no kagiri made dakishimete mo_

-----------------------

Can anyone guess what anime that song is from?

Review and find out!


	4. Caught!

Ch 4

With the scientists gone, Taker's starting to feel something for Ritsuka.

Ritsuka is doing well hiding her presence... or so she thought. Who's the spy?

--------------------

Caught!

Ritsuka was swimming towards Taker's room when suddenly... the doors shut, trapping her in between!

"I knew it!" jeered a voice.

Ritsuka looked at the ramp and there stood... Edge! She knew she was busted.

"Guys, out here! Come look at this!" Edge shouted.

"Edge, NO!" Ritsuka cried.

"You, pretty lady, are going to make us rich. Why would I stop now?" Edge called up to her.

The boys arrived and saw Ritsuka in the cut off tunnels and stood in shock at what they saw.

"What do you think, guys? I toldja! And you said I was full of it," Edge said with pride.

Taker and Kane came out and saw Ritsuka in the tank, eyes pleading.

"... Let her go, Edge," Taker said.

"Let me think of it... um... no. She is going to make us rich! Think of it!" Edge replied.

"She doesn't want to. I've talked to her before. She hates being a creature just put on stage, just for kicks. Let her go now," Taker argued.

"You know, Taker has a point. If I was like her, I wouldn't want to be trapped in a small tank just for people to laugh at and mock. Just let her go, man," Jeff chimed in.

"No, no and NO! If Vickie was here--" "Vickie's quit!" came Teddy's voice.

"Look, I appreciate what you trying to do for us, Edge, but this isn't the way. She doesn't deserve this imprisonment, even if she's different from us. As General Manager, release her at once!" Teddy ordered.

"Sorry, Teddy, but NO! She'll make us millions!" Edge refused.

"Edge, let her go!" Kane ordered.

Edge leapt over the security wall and headed for the back.

"After him!" Batista shouted, five other guys following, leaving Teddy, Kane and Taker with Ritsuka.

"... Thank you, Taker," Ritsuka said.

"We'll have you out in no time. Just sit tight!" Kane said, going after the boys.

"Please hurry!" Ritsuka pleaded.

Taker and Teddy rushed to where Ritsuka was held prisoner to guard her.

"What's your name, little lady?" Teddy asked.

"Ritsuka. Ritsuka Koya," she replied.

"Teddy, stay here with Ritsuka. I'll see if I can find an override switch," Taker said, taking off backstage.

Ritsuka and Teddy waited... and waited. Finally, Edge was caught and held down by the boys.

"Where's the switch?" demanded Jeff.

Edge remained silent, smirking. They roughed him up a little, but still got no answer. Suddenly, the doors opened and the young siren swam free back into the pool. Taker came out with a smirk of his own.

"NO! You ruined our chances! Way to go, Deadman! You just blew a buttload of money we could've made!" Edge snapped, still held down.

"Greed is our enemy. Once you start, you'll always want more. You'll be corrupted by it. It'll rot you from the inside out. Edge, you are blinded by it and soon, it will consume you and tear you apart. I care about what other people think, not what that person can make by what they are. Ritsuka maybe different, but she's just like any other person in this world. That matters more than anything else," Taker said.

"Blah, blah, blah! What are you, a philospher all of a sudden?" Edge sneered.

Taker shook his head shamefully.

"Indeed greed has corrupted you greatly. Teddy, if I may," he said.

"What do you have in mind, playa?" Teddy asked.

"... Me, Kane, Jeff, Hunter and Batista against Edge in a handicap match on Thursday night. I want to teach Edge a lesson on what happens when you try to use someone for their own personal gain," Taker added, glaring at Edge.

"A fine day. It is done!" Teddy said.

Ritsuka smiled and pumped her fist. Once Edge was taken away, the boys turned to Ritsuka, who looked nervous and scared. However, she got comforting smiles from the lot of them, calming her down and gained a sense of trust and security from them.

"I'm Dave Batista."

"My name is Hunter, but everyone calls me Triple H."

"I'm Jeff Hardy, aka, The Extreme Enigma."

"I'm Kane, Undertaker's brother."

"I'm John Morrison, aka, the Shaman of Sexy and Guru of Greatness!" he got a hard slap from Jericho on the back of the head.

"R-Truth's the name, rapping's my game."

"Chris Jericho, Superstar of the Year." "You mean 'Hypocrite of the Year?'" muttered Kane to Undertaker, earning a glare from Y2J.

"_ Me llamo _Rey Mysterio. _Mucho gusto_." Ritsuka nodded and replied "Mucho gusto."

"_Watashi no namae wa Ritsuka desu_. My name is Ritsuka. _Hajimemashite. _It's nice to meet you" she added.

For hours, the gang talked to their newfound friend from the ocean about her life thus far. She told the same tale she told Taker the first time they met. By the time she was done, she got shocked and sympathetic looks from the boys.

"Wow. All alone in the ocean? And made friends with sharks? Dude," Jeff said.

"I know it's alot, but believe me. Ever since my parents were killed, things changed for me. It wasn't easy at first, but it got better. How do you think I managed with going crazy?" Ritsuka said.

Finally, it was time to hit the hay for most. Ritsuka laid in the tunnel, half way asleep, when she heard tiny splashes. She looked up and there was Taker, sitting near the edge in black shorts down to his knees and wearing his black coat. She surfaced and swam over to him.

"Can't sleep?" she asked. Taker shook his head no.

"I can't stop thinking of what you went through when you were younger. I can't imagine being a lab rat at such a young age. I don't think I could've an escape like yours myself," he replied.

"I know. I also thought I wouldn't be able to get out..." Ritsuka sighed.

She swam back a little and floated on her back. Then, she heard splashing and sat up. Undertaker surfaced right next to her, startling her, then laughing a little.

"Hey... thanks for helping me earlier," she added, blushing a little.

"Why blush?" Undertaker asked.

"Well... I just... um..." Ritsuka couldn't get the words to come out.

"You what?" Undertaker asked.

"I... uh..." she then realized she was literally backed into a corner, a red blush creeping up her cheeks once while Undertaker had a playful smirk playing on his lips.

"... Well? Or do I have to force out of you?" he asked.

She also realized their lips were almost touching when Kane came out.

"Hey lovebirds! It's way past your bedtime!" he laughed.

Undertaker rolled his eyes, then turned back to Ritsuka and whispered in her ear "... We'll continue later."

"O...Ok," Ritsuka stammered softly.

Undertaker got out and dried himself off while heading backstage, but not before shooting one last smirk before disappearing. Ritsuka's heart slowly calmed down as she disappeared underneath the surface.

"... He almost kissed me..." she thought, laying in the tunnel and falling asleep.

--------------------

Awww! DANG IT KANE! He had to spoil the moment!

Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Love kicks butt!

Ch 5

Taker and Ritsuka were about to have their big moment until stupid Kane HAD TO SPOIL IT!!!! (sorry, people)

What will the two do about the boundary that seperates them?

--------------------

Love kicks butt!

Ritsuka and Taker were up the next morning and met each other at the pool as usual.

"You think you'll get another title shot?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's up to Teddy. Right now, it's CM's and Jeff's turn to go for the title," he replied. Then he added with a smirk "Now... about last night."

Ritsuka's eyes widened, another blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" she asked timidly.

"You know what I'm talking about. You were about to say something... or was I about to force it out of you?" Taker asked.

Ritsuka felt her face growing hot and her heart felt it was going to beat out of her chest any minute. Taker cupped her chin in his hand when she looked away, hiding her now crimson red cheeks.

"What were you going to say about last night, hmm?" he asked.

Ritsuka couldn't find the words to say. They all got stuck in her throat. Taker smirked, knowing he caught her. They slowly came in, Ritsuka closing her eyes and then...

"HEY TAKER!" came Morrison's voice, stopping the two.

He appeared from backstage, smirking at the two.

"Come on, Romeo. Teddy's calling a meeting," he added. (AN: DANG IT MORRISON!!!)

Taker nodded, then turned back to Ritsuka. "We'll finish later," he whispered into her ear, giving her chills.

As Taker passed by, he gave a firm slap to the back of the head. Morrison rubbed the back of his head, giving him a glare. Ritsuka followed them in the tunnels and found Teddy's office.

"Morning, guys!" Ritsuka called from the tunnel.

"Morning, Ritsu!" said Jeff.

"So what's the news?" Ritsuka asked.

"I just want to remind you of who you are going to be facing at The Bash. Jeff Hardy, you and CM Punk for the World Heavyweight Championship" Several guys applauded while Jeff nodded in thanks.

"Triple H, you and Randy Orton in a Last Man Standing match," the boys whooped and cheered, disliking Orton and knowing he was a dead man.

"And Carlito and Primo, you against Legacy for your Unified Tag Team Championships." The two nodded, knowing they're going to have competition.

"What about Mysterio?" Ritsuka asked.

"Don't know anything yet," Teddy replied.

"I want to make that lowlife pay for ripping off my mask," Mysterio growled.

"I may be from Japan, but I know the code of the luchador pretty well just by watching you. Your mask represents your pride and honor. If it's taken off, it brings disgrace to the person and to the family," Ritsuka said.

"Yea," Mysterio agreed.

Ritsuka saw Taker staring at her with that playful smirk and looked away, blushing again.

"Uh oh! Someone's blushing!" Morrison laughed.

Suddenly, they heard loud voices in the hallways. Ritsuka looked and gasped as she saw some of the scientists still alive!

"It's them!" she cried to the others.

"You mean the ones who turned you?" asked Jeff.

Ritsuka nodded frantically. Taker peeked outside and then, closed the door.

"Ritsuka, you need to escape. Get back into open water. We'll distract them," he said.

"But..." Ritsuka thought of only one reason not to go... Taker.

"Just go, Ritsu. We'll be alright," Jeff assured.

Ritsuka nodded and swam out. Taker looked around to make sure no one saw and nodded to the girl, giving her the OK to go. She swam at top speed, Taker running beside her. He knocked on the glass, telling her to stop and looked around the corner. Two scientists were there. Taker picked up a small pipe, banged it against the wall, and hiding behind some crates while the scientists came running towards the noise while he and Ritsuka made a break for the pool. She surfaced once in.

"What are we going to do? There's too many of them for me to swim out," she asked.

Taker thought for a moment before asking "Do you remember where you came in?"

"Yea. There's this hidden tunnel where I-- !! That's it!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

"There she is! Don't let her get away!" someone shouted.

Taker saw a needle heading her way and got in front of it, the needle hitting him in the back. A burning sensation went through his body as he laid on the ground, screaming in agony.

"No! Taker!" Ritsuka cried, then glaring at the men who shot it. "No one hurts my friend!" she shouted.

A geiser of water lifted her from the water while Ritsuka summoned a water cyclone behind her. Taker's body began to contort and change into like Ritsuka, but his teeth were replaced with two inch razor sharp shark teeth and a big webbed spiked fin grew from his back. His eyes were now jet black and his skin was now gray with invisible shark scales. Kane and the others arrived just in time to see Taker's new form. They saw Taker quickly slid into the water and appear right beside Ritsuka. Another cyclone was formed and joined with Ritsuka's.

"Let's do it," she said.

The scientists backed up as the two unleashed the cyclone, sucking them up. Just watching the bad guys toss and turn like clothes in the washing machine made some of the boys dizzy. Taker shut his hand and swung his arm to the right, making the cyclone slam into the right wall, banging up the men. Ritsuka took control and made the cyclone slam them into the ceiling.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt," Morrison said, wincing.

"Just be glad it's them and not us," muttered Jeff.

"Enough toying around. Let's finish 'em," Ritsuka said to Taker.

Taker nodded and they took each other's hand and used the other to ready the final blow. Both of their other hands were open, palm facing outward. They nodded to each other and closed her hands, making the cyclone turn into a huge sphere and drop like a bomb with a huge splash onto the ground. The scientists didn't even move. Kane carefully approached one and turned him over with his foot. He still didn't move.

"Looks like he's gone for good," he said.

The geiser was gone and the two dove back in and surfaced. Taker rested his head on his arms, worn out.

"You alright?" Ritsuka asked.

"Y... Yea. I've handled worse," Taker replied, panting.

"Looks like your stuck this way, huh?" Morrison asked Taker.

"Yea... but... I have Ritsuka to guide me," Taker replied, smiling softly, finally letting his mask fade away.

Ritsuka smiled. Taker cupped her chin once more, black eyes gazing into light blue ones. Then, it finally happened... their lips finally touched and was turned into a passionate kiss. Kane and the others smiled at the scene before them. Morrison made to say something smart, but Kane clapped a hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

(AN: Thank you Kane!)

Ritsuka slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She felt arms go around her waist. One of his hands traveled up her back and into her brown and turquoise colored hair, stroking it. They slowly broke apart, gazing at each other once more.

"... Was that what you were going to do?" she asked softly. Taker chuckled.

"... Only if you didn't give me my answer from last night, which I am still waiting for," he replied, a sly smile gracing his lips.

Ritsuka smirked and kissed him once more before saying "Will that do?"

"Good enough," he said.

Then, the shark pups came in, making Ritsuka gasp in surprise.

"Whatta ya know. Come take a look," Taker said to the boys.

They came over and saw five shark pups swimming around Ritsuka and the Deadman.

"Are those... great whites?" Morrison asked nervously.

"Yup and the ones that've been watching over me while I was in the ocean. They've been very loyal to me... and they were my first friends," she replied, petting one of them.

"But what about when they grow up?" asked Jeff.

"... I have a feeling these guys are going to be sticking around with me, still. But if they deceide to go off on their own, then it's their choice. I can't stop them from doing that," Ritsuka said.

"You really love these guys, don't ya?" asked Kane.

Ritsuka nodded. "But... not as much... as I love him," she added, looking at Taker.

"Awww! How cute," Morrison said in a girly voice, earning him another hard slap to the back of the head.

Ritsuka and Taker chuckled and he took her into his arms, holding her close.

(5 months later)

The Smackdown bus pulled up at the stadium. Their next stop was here once more: where they first met Ritsuka... Charloette, North Carolina's ampi-theater. The boys grabbed their bags and headed inside. They found their rooms and once settled in, they all went to the pool. To their surprise, Ritsuka and Taker were there, waiting for them.

"What took ya?" Ritsuka asked.

"We had to find our rooms. You guys haven't changed a bit," Jeff replied.

"How've you been?" Kane asked Taker.

"Getting used to my new... form. But, it's been worth it," Taker replied.

"... LAST ONE IN IS A LOSER!!!" Morrison shouted, heading backstage.

"No fair, Morrison! Get back here!" Jeff shouted after him, hot on his heels with the rest following except Kane.

"... It's good to see you again, big brother," Kane said smiling.

"You too... my little brother," Taker replied.

---------------------

All's well that end's well! Finally Taker and Ritsuka kiss!

Thank you Kane for stopping Morrison!

Review and see what you think!


End file.
